Such devices are already known in various embodiments. A typical example of such a well-known device is disclosed in NL-A-176837 and NL-A-179345.
With this well-known device the mouth piece comprising part of the device is rotatably mounted--about an axis that is positioned excentrically to its longitudinal axis--relative to the other part of the device, which comprises the mixing chamber, the capsule-receiving cavity and the piercing needle(s).
The insertion of a capsule in the receiving cavity is rather difficult, because this is to take place via the end of the mixing chamber facing the mouth piece. The removal of an emptied capsule may also be difficult.
Another typical example of a well-known device of the type above referred to is disclosed in EP-A-0041783. With this well-known device the mouth piece forms a part which may be removed from the rest of the device, so that the device may be loaded with a fresh capsule and an emptied capsule may be removed therefrom by taking the mouth piece off. Moreover there are provisions with this well-known device to jammingly hold a capsule within the receiving cavity. For this purpose the walls of the capsule receiving cavity are provided with ribs. The piercing of the capsule is effected automatically when the device is closed by placing the mouth piece, whereby the mouth piece actuates the piercing needle(s) and moreover--upon retraction of the piercing needle(s)--actuates an ejecting member. This means that when the device is closed upon placing a capsule, the latter will be automatically pierced and then, for direct use, ejected into the mixing chamber. Thus the closed position is also the use-position. Consequently it is not possible to place a capsule for later use i.e. to postpone piercing of the capsule until the moment at which the device is actually used.